Stay, With Me
by keep.writing.al
Summary: This is my first fanfiction... go easy on me, 'kay? okay. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Annalise.
1. prologue

Years have passed since the last journey to Narnia. when Eustace tag along the journey.

Edmund has turned 19, in his real world. And he isn't planning to waste his last year of youth. He and Lucy are still living together with their aunt and uncle's house in Cambridge, England. Today is a very special day, where the house will celebrate a big family gathering. Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins! Everybody will come. Lucy was very excited to hear that Peter and Susan will come as well. And this gathering means a lot of work in the house. Aunt Alberta ordered Lucy to clean the living room. She followed her order obediently, while Auntie ordered Edmund and Eustace to clean the storeroom downstairs and fix the lamps in the living room. They dislike house work, but it's no use rebelling to Aunt Alberta. She has a bank of punishment, ready for them if they stirred. Other than that, she loves the kids wholely.

"well.. might as well start in the living room" said Eustace.

"do as you like, Eustace" said Edmund, boredly.

Eustace went to the storeroom to get the carpentry tools. Edmund waited for him in the hall for a minute. Then Eustace came out with a case of tools.

"so... hold this". He gave the case to Edmund and pull out a screwdriver. He approached the lamp hung to the wall. "okay, Ed... Fixing this kind of thing needs skills and physics... W-Watch how i do this". Said Eustace. He nervously spun the screwdriver.

Edmund was feeling a bit cheky today. He doesn't feel like doing things today. He slowly put the carpentry tool on the table next to the sofa. Then slowly walked out the door.

As Edmund enjoys the feeling of short freedom, he decided he would go to the park. On his way, he greeted some fellow friends and neighbors along the way.

The war, has started to bring peace and the world, feels okay again. People have started to make a normal living in London. Children can freely play on the sidewalk, the food stall are selling hard in the park, and everything has been wonderful.

He arrived. Big tall trees shading the green park's landscape. Some couples sat on a bench.

The park was very crowded with people. Especially, this noon. A public school, not far from here, does their after school activity in this park. There are marching bands, football, cricket, rugby, fencing, and many more.

Edmund walked through the park. Then stopped. When he saw a fencing club. He approached them.

they practiced in front of a bench. The kids that are in the fencing club, gathered around the bench to wait for their turns. Some passerby gathered to watch, whose as interested as him.

Two people wearing a white fencing uniform are in the middle of sparring. But one person kept staggering the other. It was breathtaking. Though the person kept being attacked, they were still keeping it on.

Edmund was impressed. It reminded him of the days, back in Narnia. Every movement, tactics, defences. It brings back memories to him. He kept making different faces, when an attack collided. He can't keep a straight face. He couldn't hide how impressed he was. Until, one person who has been doing so aggresively, wins. The winner, points the sabre (the weapon) at his chest.

The person who won, opened his helmet. Edmund can imagine the heat it would feel to wear it. But what surprised Edmund most, the person. Is a girl.

The girl's brown long hair was tucked in the helmet. It swayed as she freed them from it. Now Edmund realizeed, why she has a more curvy body shape then the other one. She has a fair skin, light blue eyes and a perfect thick eyebrow. She has pointed nose. And her lips looked soft, as he wondered what would it feel like to kiss it. Edmund blushed, wondering why would he ever think about that kind of thing.

Two other people from the fencing club took their turn to practice. But Edmund still eyeing the girl. He suddenly got courage, when he saw her preparing to leave. He stepped around from the crowd. Or should I say, rashly stepped around, towards her.

She was tidying her sport bag on the bench. Cold sweat ran down his face. Butterflies flying around his stomach. He could feel his dry gulp, when he is now, standing in front of her. The girl, looked at him.

"um... hi". Edmund's head has flew around in cloud 9. That awkward start keeps repeating himself. But he continued. " I saw you back there... and i think you were quite impressive..". said Edmund. He was relieved he can open up a conversation smoothly.

"Oh.. thanks" said the girl. She, then continues her thing.

"..I-I'm Edmund by the way..".

The girl glanced at him while she still tidies her stuff " I'm Annalise... but you can call me Alise". She finished tidying her stuff.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Edmund.

"I will, well.. Actually, I'm coaching them", pointing to the other members. " Soon I'll be, but I have to wait".

"Wait, you're the coach?" Edmund blinked his eyes. His face showed his surprise.

"Hard to believe?".

"No! That's amazing..." he looked at some members who are still sparring. Edmund got an idea.

"you know, i was-". He looked back to her, "...actually a good swordsman." He smirked. Cockily.

"really?". Asked Alise. Her tone's challenging.

"how about a little spar?" Edmund flirted.

"what's in it to me?".

Edmund grinned with excitement. "if i win, go on a date with me".

Alise added "and if i win, you should go home" she smiled sheepishly " the spar starts after this, truth is, you're going to be humiliated today".

"what, you're challenging me? Well miss, you wouldn't even predict".

They were on fire. Leaning close enough of an inch. If it hadn't been for the members interruption, they could have kissed. They looked at the kid. Edmund and Alise then looked down.

Then looked back at eachother, "let the game begin."

Edmund was given the white safety armor. He put it on. It was so awkward to look at. Alise snorted, looking at him. Edmund's face was turning sour, as he thinks this idea was a joke for him.

Alise puts on her helmet. Then Edmund followed.

A member gives the sabres to them. Then backs away. For a moment, they made a start position. Alise posed a classic fencing position. Meanwhile, Edmund posed of a swordsman.

"you're not kidding, when you said you know sword art" said Alise. "but that figure is unfavorable in fencing, you know".

"we'll find out, soon" said Edmund. As he says that, Alise made a move. She pointed straight to dash to his chest. He blocked it.

But she was right. The defence figure of his, made his sword bent inward. Her sword is still moving through. Luckily, he fled to the right.

Now it's his turn to fight back. He tried to pierce her, but she blocked it succesfully, with her fencing strategy. Edmund was a fast learner. He then combined his sword and fencing technique combined. They kept staggering each other for a while. She was tough.

Edmund thinks that it's time to end this. He staggered her, but he walked backwards. Alise took the bait. She staggered him forward. His leg pulled hers. Making her drop to the ground. Edmund held both hands to the sabre, piercing the chest. Everybody who has been watching, cheered excitedly.

They both were still catching their breath for a while. Edmund opened his helmet. His face glittered happily. ".. I won". Edmund's voice, still out of shape.

Alise opens her helmet. She didn't say anything because she's still struggling with her breath. Edmund sees Alise. She looked really exhausted. He lured his hand to her. She accepts, holding tightly as he pulled her up. Alise smiled.

"So..." he breathed deep. "about that date".

"wait for me after i finish this, okay...". She smiled as she walked to the bench.

**To be continued**

* * *

Reviews are pleased...

dear narnians,

So, this is my first fanfiction i made, super nervous. i have kept this for a while, and I wanted to share.

sorry if there's a wrong grammar, feel free to PM me for improvement...

love,

queen Al


	2. Chapter 2: momentary date

Edmund feels completed. Though he, wonders why does he urge her so much. The flow he feels about her was relaxing, anxious, and intriguing at the same time.

He waits for her under the tree, after he change back his clothes. He sits down, back resting on the tree. The cool air and the smell of nature that still exists here, entered him to sleep.

He dreamed.. he was back in Narnia, in the middle of the woods. It was a beautiful morning. The sunlight peeked through the forest of Narnia. And by the huge boulder, there's the majestic, the powerful, the great. Aslan.

"There will be, another summoning for the Kings and Queens of Narnia... The evil within will be aroused... be prepared...". He roared so loud, that even the trees shivered. Then he disappeared. _Edmund. _the voice of Aslan said his name. _Edmund..._ but the voice began to change slowly. _Edmund. _The sound is inviting. _Edmund..._

"Edmund!" yelled Alise.

He looked around. He's still in the park. He looked at Alise who already wears her casual clothes. She wears a soft yellow dress, drops to her leg. A brown coat. A pair of flats. And She held her sport bag on her right shoulder. She looks so different. So feminine.

"excuse me, I'm waiting for a girl who can do fencing..." he looked her up. "you are a normal girl".

"haha" said Alise mockingly. "you think that every girl who has boys hobby, are all wearing pants? well sorry to lose your expectations". She walks away.

Edmund rushed up to her, he matched her pace by her side "I'm sorry, i didn't really expect anything". She smiled and push him, with her shoulder. He acted like it hurts, teasingly. "you've been surprising me since you opened your helmet, you know".

"I can imagine..." said Alise. "so, you know a bit part of me, but i haven't knew a single thing about you".

"you know my, name" said Edmund. Smiling at her as they walk slowly out the park.

"oh right" she rolled her eyes then looked back at him.

"I am 19 years old a month ago.. I'm the third out of four siblings, my oldest brother, Peter and my older sister, Susan are in America with our parents. But they'll come back today... me and my youngest sister, Lucy, are currently living with our fussy cousin, Eustace". Edmund gestured his hand between his mouth to her ears. He whispered. "actually now, i was supposed to clean the basement". Alise chuckled.

"your family sounds really fun, you know" she looked at him with envy.

"oh yeah" he said with disapproved. "how about you?".

"well, i'm 19 too. An only child" they stopped by in front of a news stand. Alise is looking around to find her usual magazine she used to read. He looks at some magazines and newspaper that sells. "... I'm living with my grandmother. She is old now, so, after i teach kids fencing, i would go to some agent to sell stuffs like newspaper, cookies, and many more. For living and entered college if one day, it would be enough to pay the bills". Edmund looks at her.

"what happened to your parents?". Asked Edmund.

"My mother passed away when i was 7... i know it's cliché. And my father... well, he has served the army well... may he rest in peace". She looked at Edmund momentary, then goes back on searching. Edmund's face was serious. She can't stand that look. She stared at him again. "oh come on, It's been years since it happened. It's okay, I'm fine". But her words have just make the memories came back alive. Her eyes starts dwelling.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't make you feel like this" said Edmund. He reached out his hand a little but he has just met her today. He doesn't want to freak her out more. She found the magazines and paid. "I'm sorry to be blunt... but if, it will make you feel better... can i hug you" her eyes gone glassy. She nods.

Edmund reaches out his hands. Wrapping her with comfort. She covers her face on his shoulder.

Edmund can feel, she is shaking. Her body was soft. Different. He could feel her hair stroked on his cheeks. He can feel the tears falling down his shirt but he doesn't mind. Her sob can be heard vaguely through his ear. One of Edmund's hand moved up to her hair to pat her. At short moment, Edmund could feel her pain. It feels like death to know Alise is hurting. _'why am i so stupid!'_ shouted Edmund inside. After a while, Alise finally came back to her senses. She slowly pulled away, but she doesn't dare to look back to his eyes. She tried to smile, at least.

"I'm sorry, i did that" she points to Edmund's white shirt with her sob.

"it's fine, are you okay now?". Ask Edmund.

"I'm okay, well, i wouldn't go home caught looking like this, do you mind going back to the park?".

"sure".

They went back to find themselves a water tap. She splashed her face and drinks a little to clear her throat. Edmund also drinks too.

"thanks for accompanying me today, I feel like we had known each other for so long" said Alise.

"well, so am I" replied Edmund.

"You should get back, i have dragged you here and there, i don't want to cause you anymore trouble".

"no, it's okay".

"I'll be fine" She walks away backward "see you, Edmund" she turns, and walked away.

Edmund keeps staring until she's gone. Then heads back home.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: we're back

When he enters, Eustace saw him in the hallway. "Where have you been?!" shouted Eustace. "did you know how horrid it was, cleaning alone down there?! The longer you stayed down there, it feels like someone is watching you".

"sorry..." said Edmund. He walks casually towards the stair, passing Eustace.

"ew... you smelled like Narnia". Said Eustace. He looks back to Eustace and put a mocking face then continues up the stairs. He takes a shower. Putting on his pants, shoes, then he wore a shirt and a sweater vest. He looked through the mirror for a while then head down stairs.

Some aunts and uncles have arrived. When Edmund, went to the living room, he sees Lucy with Susan and Peter. They also saw him and smiled. "hi, Ed" said Susan.

Edmund couldn't lie how happy to see them again. He smiled widely. "..hi!" he walks to join them and listened to Susan's and Peter's story. It was very interesting. Edmund and Lucy were happy to hear everything. Eustace was talking science with his closest cousin from Yorkshire.

The pevensies finally split up. Susan and Peter had been showing how they have been so apart from Edmund and Lucy. They looked so perfect with aunts and uncles. Talking about economics and lifestyles which still makes no sense to Edmund and Lucy. Lucy was gathering with other girls to talk to. And Edmund has no interest in joining Eustace's conversation. He prefered sitting by the stair and watching everybody.

DING DONG...

A sound of doorbell rang. Edmund was the closest. So he got up to reach out the door. He opens the door. But the sight surprise him. '_what is going on today...'._

A girl looks into the basket in her hand "good afternoon" she grabs a box of chocolate. "sir, would you like to buy a-" she is shocked when she looks at him. "oh, it's you..". said Alise. Edmund's eyes goggles out, to see her here unexpectedly. Didn't prepared himself to see her again.

"you're selling box of chocolates?" asked Edmund. His tone was cold and he regret that.

"yeah... it only costs $4 for a box but you can just pay $5 for two" said Alise.

He looks behind the door to the living room. Worrying about nothing. Alise also peeks inside out of curiosity.

"well you look like you have quite a party". Add her. Edmund looked back at her and chuckled shyly.

"Wouldn't say this as a party". Edmund was happy to talk to her. Then it fell silence. Getting more and more awkward.

"so... it's already 4 pm, how long will you... sell them?" ask Edmund.

"until 6, i guess...". then the awkward feel comes again. Suddenly a voice came out from behind the door.

Peter's voice shouted "Edmund, what are you doing standing there for so long?!" Edmund's face flushed. Peter opens the door, wide. And looks at Alise, surprised. "Oh Ed, you didn't tell me you had an accompany...". Peter smirks at Edmund. "Oohh, so, Edmund, you have grown...".

"Oh shut up..." said Edmund.

Peter looks back at her. "sorry, would you like to come in?".

"No, thank you. i still need to sell these" she pulled up her basket.

"Well... i think you should get going Alise... don't want to stop you...". said Edmund.

"oh yes, thanks Edmund. Goodbye... Peter, isn't it?".

"yes" said Peter happily.

"nice meeting you" said Alise as she went off to another house across the road. Peter closed the door, then looks up at Edmund who has turned sour. Peter teased him along the way.

The Pevensies joined together again. They sat by the stairs. Sitting and talking to each other.

"Hey, did you know, Edmund got-" Peter's mouth is shut by Edmund's hand.

"What are you doing, Ed?" ask Susan. Her face expression demands answer.

Peter brushed off Edmund's hand "He got a girlfriend!" shout Peter.

"What!" Lucy was happily surprised. Followed by Susan. Now they begin to sneer at him. Teasing him.

"Oh come on, I just met her today at the park... I don't know..." said Edmund.

"what's her name?" asked Lucy.

"Annalise... but, she likes to be called Alise for short" said Edmund. Suddenly he blushed again.

"Ooooh... Edmund got a big crush on her" said Susan.

In the middle of their conversation, aunt Alberta gladly found them. She asked them if they could help her prepare for dinner. They gladly agree, which would be rude to reject.

They all went to the kitchen to get the foods out.

"Oh! Lucy, be careful. The chicken is hot" said Susan. She takes the gloves hanging by the wall to give it to her "here, Lu". Lucy puts on the glove and picked up the chicken.

Suddenly a strong wind, appeared. Slamming open the door's kitchen to the garden. The Pevensies couldn't see clearly on what's going on. Everything in the kitchen was smacked around.

"Lucy! Put it down!" shouted Susan. And she did.

Everything around them began to spin wildly. Instinctively they held together. Hand in hand.

"I think we're going to Narnia again!" shout Peter.

"What?! This has been the fourth time for me and Edmund now!" shouted Lucy.

"Fourth?!" Shouted Susan.

Edmund added "We forgot to tell you! when you two were in America, we and Eustace went!".

"AND EUSTACE?!" shouted Peter and Susan at the same time.

The wind was getting stronger. It turns to be a whirlwind surrounding them. Suddenly, the wind has gone.

They stops at 5 feet above the ground. Fell hard.

Looking around their surrounding, it sure as hell they are not in England anymore. The kitchen, the house, everything has gone. Their surroundings are full of trees and tall grasses. They can tell it was noon, by looking at the sun, shined above them. The light passing through, peeking from the leaves. There are sounds of birds hiding between the trees. But there are no creatures seen on site. Only four of them are there. They carefully stood up.

"ouch... that wasn't smooth like the last time" said Peter. "by the way, what did you say about Eustace?".

Edmund and Lucy exchange glances. Edmund explained "We forgot to tell you, we have been to Narnia with Eustace".

"well, you can tell the rest of the story, on the way" Peter observed their surroundings. He recognized where they are. "we're close to Cair Paravel".

As they walked through the forest, Edmund and Lucy told their last journey on the sea. After a while, they finished their story. Peter and Susan was astonished.

"Wow, so now, Narnia's territories are wider? That is, amazing" said Peter.

"Can't imagine Eustace became a dragon" Said Susan with a laugh.

"But, he was quite helpful actually, saved us from the sea creature". Said Lucy.

As they talked, they arrived at the village in front of Cair Paravel. The kings and Queens walked through the crowd of busy creatures. It seems that nobody has yet recognized them.

They walked calmly. Creatures from various kinds, all pass and by. Selling clothes, making pottery, and street performers are filling the village.

One by one, the passerby noticed the pevensies weird clothes. The street are crowded, but became progressively silenced. They stopped what they have been doing. The buyers stood silent. A heavy air, dead silence.

Suddenly they start to bowed down. Followed with some, who was still unaware. Everybody on the village bowed.

"Arise, dear fellow Narnians!" said Peter. Everybody stood up. Still looking highly to the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Not long afterwards, someone came by a horse. It was King Caspian.

"My Kings and Queens, it has been quite long, since i have seen all of you, my friends" said Caspian.

"It has been, Caspian" said Susan smiling. King Caspian bowed his head to her.

Caspian looks around to the creatures who was still looking "You all may continue your activities". He looks back towards the Pevensies. "please, come, I have prepared four horses to bring you all back to your home".

They all ride the horses that was brought from the Cair Paravel's stable. Without delay, they went to the castle. After they arrived, they unmount from their horses.

"Well, i heard my young brother and sister have been to Narnia with you? It must have been quite a journey". Said Peter.

Caspian laughs "Yes it was, you have told them?" He looked to Edmund and Lucy.

"I missed our last journey" said Lucy.

They walked through the hall to the great hall.

"wait... would you mind, if we change our clothes first?" said Susan.

"Of course" said Caspian "As of note, Your chambers has never been changed, I have consult the narnians and architectures how Cair Paravel looked like, back then".

"Well, so far, the outside of Cair Paravel looks the same as the golden age" said Edmund. "which is great". Caspian looks pleased and relieved. He let them went to their old chamber, on the second floor. There are only 4 rooms in the second floor which are theirs. The guest chambers are on the third floor. It has about 16 chambers up there.

Caspian waits for them in the great hall. While the pevensies walked up the stairs. They arrived at the second floor. The first door belongs to Susan. She stood in front of the door. Before she enters, she looked at her siblings "See, this is the advantage to have your room closest to the stairs". Said Susan.

"It still doesn't change my opinion, Su" said Lucy. Susan grinned and shakes her head. She then, enters her chamber.

The second chamber belongs to Edmund. He quickly entered his room.

The third chamber belongs to Peter. But before he enters, he looks at Lucy. "It's good to be back again, Lu". Said Peter.

"It is" said Lucy. She was already standing by the door. They entered together.


End file.
